The Twelve Days of Christmas Sailor Moon Style!
by Aurora Star
Summary: Well the title explains it all, please R and R


The Twelve Days of Christmas, Sailor Moon style  
  
Written by: Super Monkey  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
A/N: I think I had too much sugar,... well R and R please.  
  
  
  
On the first day of Christmas, Darien gave to me;  
  
A bright thorn-less red rose. (ooooo a rose)  
  
On the second day of Christmas, Serena gave to me;  
  
Two silver crystals, (I thought she only had one)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose. (why would she give me a red rose?)  
  
On the third day of Christmas, Lita gave to me;  
  
Three big cakes, (Yummy!!!)  
  
Two silver crystals, (now where the heck did she get that?)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose. (What is up with roses?)  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas, Raye gave to me;  
  
Four fire reading, (she rocks!)  
  
Three big cakes, (oooo cake)  
  
Two silver crystals, (now where did she get that?)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose. (Darien-copycat)  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas, Amy gave to me;  
  
Five explanations, (Uh...)  
  
Four fire readings, (she knows how to do that?)  
  
Three big cake, (YAY!!! Everybody just loves baking cake for me huh?)  
  
Two silver crystals, (Now, Amy, you're not supposed to steal other people's stuff)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose. (I'm gonna have a dozen roses by the time this is over)  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, Rini gave to me;  
  
Six Luna balls (AHHH!!!! it's the little pink-haired-brat and her Luna balls)  
  
Five explanations, (She knows how to explain things?)  
  
Four fire readings, (Never knew she could do that, I don't think she's even allowed to play with fire)  
  
Three big cakes, (Is it safe to eat?)  
  
Two silver crystals, (Rini, did you and steal those from other Serenas?)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose. (no comment)  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas, Luna gave to me;  
  
Seven big lectures, (Oh jeez wonderful present Luna)  
  
Six Luna balls, (AHHH!!!! the Luna balls again!!!)  
  
Five explanations, (uh... so why do I have to turn them into moon dust?)  
  
Four fire readings, (so what does it say?)  
  
Three big cakes, (Uh... Luna can cook? *pokes the cakes*)  
  
Two silver crystals, (Luna! You're as bad as the rest of them stealing Silver Crystals)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose. (Darien follower)  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas, Andrew gave to me;  
  
Eight free milkshakes, (This would be good to go with my cake)  
  
Seven big lectures, (Ooookay, I don't want lectures)  
  
Six Luna balls, (How the heck did he get Luna balls?)  
  
Five explanations, (ooooo so that's why you're so faithful with Rita)  
  
Four fire readings, (You sure you aren't just saying that?)  
  
Three big cakes, (Again?)  
  
Two silver crystals, (okay, hold on for a sec, how does Andrew have the silver crystal? Wait TWO silver crystal's?)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose. (Pretty)  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas, Mina gave to me;  
  
Nine love advice, (Uh... no comment available)  
  
Eight free milkshakes, (Can I have strawberry?)  
  
Seven big lectures, (Mina, giving lectures? NO WAY!)  
  
Six Luna balls, (what's up with the Luna balls?)  
  
Five explanations, (So what was that about love?)  
  
Four fire readings, (Mina, back away from the fire)  
  
Three big cakes, (Uh... I still like Lita's the best!)  
  
Two silver crystals, (How is everyone getting these?)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose. (Darien uh... I ran outta words)  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, Melvin gave to me;  
  
Ten huge headaches, (Not the Christmas present I had in mind!)  
  
Nine love advice, (trust me, you never want to listen to it)  
  
Eight free milkshakes, (YAHOO!!! more milkshakes)  
  
Seven big lectures, (Alright, alright, enough I think you gave me more than ten headaches)  
  
Six Luna balls, (Are they selling these at the mall?)  
  
Five explanations, (So you push this button to turn on the computer and it ....)  
  
Four fire readings, (I thought he knew how to read computer programming stuff, not fire)  
  
Three big cakes, (Uh... thank you?)  
  
Two silver crystals, (Alright something in time is definitely wrong)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose (Wanna-be-Tuxedo-Mask!)  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, Ms. Haruna gave to me;  
  
Eleven big assignments, (Urgh...)  
  
Ten huge headaches, (Feels like my head's going to split)  
  
Nine love advice, (Neva listen to her!!! If she had good advice, why is she single?)  
  
Eight free milkshakes, (Uh... why is she so nice all of a sudden?)  
  
Seven big lectures, (Never mind)  
  
Six Luna balls, (....)  
  
Five explanations, (Oh so that's why the world turns,)  
  
Four fire readings, (Uh... You can read something other than the textbooks?)  
  
Three big cakes, (Okay then, I think she's got a fever)  
  
Two silver crystals, (Where is Pluto? This is not supposed to happen. I have like 22 silver crystals now)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose. (Probably from a ex-boyfriend bouquet)  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, Beryl gave to me;  
  
Twelve evil monsters, (Not my department, I think I'll get a refund)  
  
Eleven big assignments, (What assignments are there to give? Take over the planet? Steal energy? What?)  
  
Ten huge headaches, (Definitely)  
  
Nine love advice, (Uh... I don't trust her)  
  
Eight free milkshakes, (Did she do something to it?)  
  
Seven big lectures, (Oh boy, here we go again)  
  
Six Luna balls, (I think the mall is selling these)  
  
Five explanations, (So you want to take over the universe why?)  
  
Four fire readings, (I think I'll pass)  
  
Three big cakes, (Uh... you're not Beryl)  
  
Two silver crystals, (If you already have them and you're giving them away, why go after Serena's?)  
  
And a bright thorn-less red rose. (Is that from Darien?)  
  
  
  
whew, that was long. I hope you enjoyed it. Laterz! 


End file.
